Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-29438187-20171205162231/@comment-33115524-20171213185815
Up Jak dla mnie to one nawet nie zawsze są ładnie narysowane XD Proporcje postaci na niektórych ilustracjach są po prostu aż przerażające! XD Nasi chłopcy wyglądają czasami nie jak nastolatki w liceum, a jak już NAPRAWDĘ dorośli faceci... Chino nie umie rysować mięśni nic a nic XD Np jak widzę ilu z Kasielem z 26 odc to parskam śmiechem ;-; A niby przecież nie jesteśmy jeszcze pełnoletni, bo żeby ich wpuścili do Moondance Su, bliźniaki i nasz WS musieli udawać dorosłych co też jest głupie dla mnie, bo jak mogą nie być dorośli, a kończyć niedługo liceum.... Ogromne niedopatrzenie ze strony Chino i ekipy, która tworzy tą grę, aż mi się śmiać chce z tego XD Chyba, że we Francji wygląda jakoś inaczej system edukacji i będąc w ostatniej klasie liceum nie jest się jeszcze pełnoletnim, idk XD O tak, tak! Ja chcę WS2, chcę! XD Marzę o tym, żeby to się pojawiło w grze, że Su zakocha się w nowym chłopaku i będzie miała taki dylemat moralny, czy być z nim, czy zostać przy swoim obecnym facecie. I żeby starała się ukrywać przed WSem swoją znajomość/romans z tym drugim XD WIDZĘ TO HAHAHAHA XD Albo... może to chłopak nas zdradzi na studiach? Albo Su będzie miała tylko jakieś podejrzenia? I to mogłaby być w końcu jakaś jej drama! XD Każdy się domaga dramy Su, więc tadam! Nie tylko my możemy być niewierne, bo w końcu #facettoświnia XD W sumie to chciałabym coś w tym stylu, i myślę, że to całkiem możliwe, że Chino pójdzie w ten koncept któregoś dnia. Już widzę to śledztwo przeprowadzane przez Su, Rozę i może jakieś nowe wtajemniczone przyjaciółki hahaha XD Jest jeszcze opcja, że WS z nami zerwie, nie koniecznie przez zdradę, ale będzie miał dość tego, że Su zajmuje się tylko problemami innych etc i nie będzie chciał być już na drugim planie. Chciałabym w sumie, żeby zrobili dwie możliwości, że to my rzucamy WSa albo on nas XD I to mogłoby być zależne od naszych wyborów, odpowiedzi czy coś takiego. Bo naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy się bujać przez całą grę z jednym facetem XDDDD Matko, Su, kończ już to liceum i won na uniwerek, bo się nie mogę doczekać dalszej fabuły XDD I tak w ogóe to mam nadzieję, że Suśka zamieszka w akademiku albo jakimś wynajętym mieszkaniu ze znajomymi i w końcu wyrwie się spod pantofla rodziców, uff! On już jest hot-hot, bardziej nie trzeba (i może się nie da?) XD Jak ma być z moją Su to ma być grzeczny i przestać oglądać się za innymi, bo zacznę gryźć *aghr, aghr*, obiecuję XDD Jak już będzie mój to wtedy staniki mogą opadać, proszę Cię bardzo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (MUSIAŁAM XDDDDD) *błagam, niech się okaże, że ta nasza uczelnia dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności będzie całkiem niedaleko jego szkoły wojskowej, błagam, błagam XD* P.S Jasne, że EXO wielbię :D Ogólnie to MX, EXO, Bangi i Suju to moi ulubieńcy <3 Btw może przeniesiemy się na tablice wiadomości na profilach, żeby gadać o rzeczach z SF nie związanych? bo pewnie zaraz dostaniemy bany za spam XD